


Party Crasher

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: You crash a party at Avenger’s Tower and end up meeting a charming stranger with some decent dance moves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

You generally consider yourself a good person, but sometimes temptation is too great. So when an email alert on your roommate’s laptop popped up with the subject line “Karaoke at Avenger’s Tower” you clicked it. Maria was gone on an actual vacation, not a SHIELD vacation of beautiful destinations being destroyed by some super human bad guys. She had left her laptop in order to actually relax.  
And naturally you used her laptop because it’s way better than yours and it gets invites to parties with The Avengers!  
You arrived an hour after the start time, hoping the party would be in full swing and leave your entrance unnoticed. You were in luck; the elevator opened to show a mass of bodies standing or sitting upon almost every surface. There was a long crowded bar to the left of the elevator and a raised stage against the windows across from you. A partygoer was giving an off key rendition of a Tina Turner song you couldn’t place.  
You started at the bar, having a couple of beers before becoming incredibly bored with the conversation about SHIELD protocol. You moved on to a large group in the middle of the room but found it impossible to contribute to the SHEILD gossip. Determining you were not drunk enough to make a fool of yourself on the mic or the makeshift dance floor you headed resolutely to the corner furthest from the activity with the full intention of being a wallflower until something happened to make crashing this party worth it.  
As you pushed through the throngs to the corner you noticed someone else on the expanse of wall ahead. He was so striking you stopped your push ahead. He was tall and lean with long black hair and sharp, pale cheekbones. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows bringing your attention to his arms and large hands.  
You finished your trek to the wall after a moment of breathlessness and leaned against it with a sigh. You kept your eyes trained on the crowd while you sipped your beer, trying to keep your gaze off the man besides you. When you finally indulged your desire you saw him looking back, except his countenance was not one of interest like yours. He was annoyed. A flare of irritation sparked you in your buzzed state and before you could stop yourself you spat.  
“Got a problem with me standing here?”  
To your surprise the stranger smiled wide. “I apologize my lady. I am displeased by everyone here not just you.”  
You started at him gobsmacked as his smile shifted to a satisfied smirk. Had he just apologized and insulted you in the same breath?  
Normally you would walk away from a conversation like this but considering your options you found you much prefered the good looking man with a distaste for any company than the horde of SHEILD minions with no brain cells left for good conversation.  
You abandoned your lean against the wall in favor of facing your new companion.  
“Apology accepted.” You began, “It can be hard to enjoy a party when you don't know how to have fun.”  
You enjoyed the crinkle around his eyes immensely. His amusement made you more intoxicated than the alcohol. He chuckled and face you, his arms still crossed.  
“My version of fun is frankly superior to this pathetic gathering.” He released his arms briefly to wave his hand toward the stage where you recognized Captain America himself singing along to a sing you couldn't hear very well, his eyes never leaving the screen that told him the words to the song.  
“I’m pretty sure you just don't know how to dance.” You say off handedly. Quirking a smile and raising an eyebrow. He set his jaw and squinted ever so slightly at you. You licked your bottom lip without thought.  
“You think I cannot dance, darling? I am a prince and I have been dancing longer than you’ve been alive.” He countered.  
“You don't learn to dance,” you said, ignoring the odd statement of royalty and age for now. “You feel it.”  
You began to move your hips and raise your hands above your head. You moved your body to the faint beat at your fancy. It was in no way skilled or precise but it kept his eyes moving along your dynamic form. After a moment you stopped and gestured for him to try.  
After a silent argument involving eyes, eyebrows, shoulders, and hands. He gave in to your insistence and began to move. He was surprisingly fluid in his movements. You watched intently as he moved his feet and arms in sync with the tune playing from the stage. He snapped and bobbed his head and though he refused to look at you his face held a small smile. He stopped after a few seconds.  
“Happy?” He asked.  
“Very.” You said smugly. “You’re a good dancer.”  
You bit your lip as he chuckled again crossing his arms and leaning against the wall once more.  
“Do you know who I am?” He asked breaking the relaxed quiet between you. His voice was so low and muted you would not have heard it if you weren’t waiting for him to speak.  
“Some old ass prince if I heard you correctly.” You muttered as you placed your shoulder against the wall next to him. His laugh spread through you in a rush of warmth that made your face hot.  
“Would you like to go somewhere a little more quiet?” He asked suddenly. He pulled away from the wall and stood in front of you. He was close, keeping the conversation low and personal, the way most men did when they wanted to get you naked.  
You almost groaned out loud at the thoughts running through your head about the man before you and nudity. You didn't even know his name and you had already decided you were going to sleep with him.  
“Only if you tell me your name.” You answered.  
He smiled the same smile as when you first spoke. A smile wide and venomous like a viper waiting for the right time to strike.  
“And why do you want to know that?”  
You took a step closer to him, forcing him to tilt his head down and mingle his breath with yours. You opened your eyes wide and naively before tugging gently on his hoodie.  
“So I know what I should be screaming later.” You whispered close to his right ear.  
You pulled away and relished in the hunger in his eyes. His grin turned devilish as he grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the wall and towards the elevator.  
And though he didn't actually tell you his name you couldn't seem to care. You crashed an Avengers party, drank free booze, and found a gorgeous stranger to hook up with. You made a mental note to buy Maria Hill a gallon of pistachio ice cream when she got back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You crash a party at Avenger’s Tower and end up meeting a charming stranger with some decent dance moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

It’s a wonder you survived the elevator ride. Between the lack of oxygen, heavy panting, and building heat coming from you and him the small area felt unbearable. That could also be because Avenger’s Tower has a lot of floors and for some strange reason this elevator doesn't have a bed but you quickly admonish the odd thoughts that pop into your head and focus on the strong hands on your hips and hot mouth on your neck. You moan out loud and grab the his long hair roughly, bringing his lips to yours. His hands travel lower and further behind you until they sit along the hem of your dress and with a growl and bite to your bottom lip he hoists you up, forcing your legs around his waist. You squeal playfully before continuing your onslaught of his lips and tongue.  
“So what’s name will I be screaming in a few minutes?” You ask between the open mouthed kisses you place along his neck. A few seconds of silence pass before your lust addled brain catches up with his lack of response. You raise your head and straighten your back so you could look down into his eyes.  
He still holds you tightly to his pelvis but his hands feel more like claws now. His eyes are wide and almost fearful. The shift in emotion breathes a little air into the elevator. You look quizzically at him and smooth his hair back from him face. His eyes never leave yours when he finally chokes out one word.  
“Loki.”  
Your brows pinched as you scanned your brain for the odd but familiar name. Maybe Maria mentioned him in a rant about something SHEILD related? Was there some old movie star with the same name? Ultimately you reached no conclusions. Who cares anyway? He was hot and you were horny, you’d scream the name Wilfred if it meant you could move this along.  
Looking into his eyes you could see the hesitation he expected from you, though you had no idea what response he was waiting for. Instead you smiled sweetly, as you finally heard the bell signaling the right floor.  
“Well Loki, let’s get out of here.”  
He smiled, adjusted his grip on your thighs, and walked blindly through the elevator doors. You couldn’t contain your desire to bend down and kiss him deeply once more. The heat was building between you swiftly once more. Loki broke the kiss long enough to open a nondescript door.  
“This isn’t the garage.” You mused, assuming you two were heading to his car to his place.  
Loki chuckled before giving you a playful “Good observation,” and opening the door.  
You were through the room and on the bed before your every slowing brain managed to produce the thought “Wait- you live here?”  
He didnt react to your words, his lips too busy trailing down your chest as his hands trailed up your hips, bringing your dress with them. You wriggled beneath him and pulled your dress away from your form, not caring where it landed. You didn’t even hear it fall before Loki’s tongue flicked your nipple and sucked.  
“Shit!” You rasped, letting your head fall back on the mattress. You did nothing to stop the pleasure his focus to your breast brought to the wetness between your legs. Sure, you might be selfish right now, doing nothing for him and leaving him fully clothed, but dammit finding a man with a good mouth was surprisingly difficult and you would enjoy every second attention was given to your often neglected erogenous zone.  
After what felt like forever yet not enough time Loki managed to pull himself away from your chest to remove his hoodie and shirt. His chest heaved in arousal.  
“Oh my god, you have a six pack!” You moaned in disbelief. How fucking lucky could you get in one night. You couldn't help but giggle as you pulled yourself into your knees.  
You trailed your hands along his collar bone and with palms flat lowered them down each muscle ridge and bump before undoing his belt with no sense of care to the leather strap.  
Before you could blink you were back on the mattress, all skin bare and touching and writhing.  
“Say my name.” His deep voice growled in your ear as he spread your wetness around with his long, frankly tortuous fingers.  
“Loki.” You whimpered in a breathless jumble of sounds. Less focused on his words and more on the hand rubbing up and down between your legs.  
“Louder!” He said into your ear once more. You found it easier to obey when his hand left your clit and maneuvered your legs further apart.  
You repeated his name. Clearer and with a playful edge in your tone. You grinned at the smirk your tone caused. Loki leaned down between your open legs until your noses were touching. You pouted at the feel of his erection at your entrance teasing and not pushing forth.  
Loki kissed your pouted lips quickly and whispered, “Scream. My. Name.”  
There was no way to continue any playful banter when his demand was bookmarked with a rough and sudden thrust. You shrieked his name at the feeling of fullness and bliss. Hell, you could have shrieked anything for all you knew. But based on his wolfish grin and the magic he was creating with his hips you knew you had screamed the right thing.  
Your fucking was earnest and passionate. It transcended time and space in your mind. You could only feel him and the things he could make your body feel. You came twice before he lost his composure inside you. You were both on your backs side by side before you came down enough to remember time and space existed.  
“Wow.” Was all you managed. Loki snickered smugly. You turned your head towards him, it seemed to be the only part of your body you could control anymore.  
“Any compliments you want to pay me Mr. Sex God?” You joked lazily.  
He turned on his side to face you, his head help up by his arm. He ran the other hand gently along the side of your breast. You blushed at the odd intimacy.  
“You were-”  
“Loki!” You both heard coming from the hall. A big booming voice like thunder echoed down the hall. The hand stroking your breast stilled.  
“Brother?” The voice called before you both moved to get up. Loki was quicker and pushed you back down gently.  
“I’ll be back in a minute darling.” He promised. You watched him pull on his pants and shirt with no amount of subtlety. He looked back at you before opening the door enough to slip out.  
“Yes, brother, I am right here.” You heard Loki answer. His footsteps faded down the hall before your snail-paced neurons connected.  
“Holy shit I just fucked a god!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You crash a party at Avenger’s Tower and end up meeting a charming stranger with some decent dance moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

It had been three days since the party. And for three days Loki had sulked in solitude. On the surface he blamed Thor. His idiot brother interrupted a fun evening with a beautiful woman. A woman who wasn't in his room as he had left her when he finally managed to return thirty minutes later. He despised every second his brother held him by the shoulders and tried to coerce him back to the party.  
On a deeper level he hated himself, and not in the ever present way he usually hated himself. He felt…regret. It wasn't until he returned to his empty room did he realize he never even asked for her name. He had found and lost her without ever knowing who she was. The thought squeezed at his lonely heart.  
So here he lay in solitude for almost three days. Throwing a rather childish fit over a midgardian woman. But she had accepted him; had lain with him even after he revealed who he was. But she had left and the only trace of her was her scent on his sheets. A scent fading every day.  
Damn Thor. Curse him to never find love again. No! To find love and lose it, and forever be just out of reach of true happiness.  
-  
So you had bailed. It’s kinda what you do. You bailed on finishing college, you bailed on your last boyfriend when he started talking about marriage and kids, you’ve bailed on anything that gets to be too much. Realizing you hooked up with a god was definitely too much.  
And yeah you googled him when you got home. He’s the bad guy. Attempting to take over New York only a few years earlier overshadowed any good things about the guy. And you went to page 2 on Google with no news of Loki that wasn’t painting him as an evil being.  
With every article comparing him to a devil, to a villain, to a shameful relative of dear hero Thor you could only think of silly dance moves, a hoodie pushed up at the elbows, and his gentle touch to your spent and fragile body.  
You groaned out loud. His touch was exhilarating and you found yourself missing it. Despite knowing when you stepped into that elevator with him that you were only looking for a one night stand, you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about how much you wanted to see Loki again.  
You heard the key in the lock before the handle turned. Maria was home. Your heart raced in panic, knowing the second she asked what you had been up to you would spill everything.  
Maria was tan and happy. You could tell in the way she carried herself and her luggage through the door that she did not have a care in the world.  
You stood and waited, stuffing your fingertips in your mouth to prevent yourself from bombarding her before she had a chance to close the door. But once that door was closed you started spilling.  
You watched Maria’s open face close off and her shoulders tense. You knew you ruined her mood but you were in a frenzy only she would understand.  
“Really dude?” She screeched. Her bags lay forgotten in the foyer. You had tears streaming down your face. Maria had an authority you could never possess and sometimes it felt like disappointing your mother. This was one of those times.  
“Mom I snuck into a work party you were invited to and slept with the god of mischief. Please don't ground me!”  
Maria did not ground you though. And honestly you were surprised she didn't. After stuttering in disbelief for few minutes with her hand attached to her forehead she put her arms up in surrender and walked into her room.  
“Maria?” You called. In response Maria slammed her door shut.  
You plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. After everything you’ve done in your friendship with Maria Hill you hoped this would not be the breaking point.  
-  
“Brother.” Thor called from beyond his closed door. Loki paused his internal lament to mutter a brief “Go away.”  
But Thor did not leave. He never did when Loki wanted him to. Loki only observed in annoyance as the handle of his door clattered to the ground.  
At least Thor had the wherewithal to look ashamed at his brutish actions when he pushed the door open. Loki simply arched an eyebrow in his direction.  
If he was surprised when Thor laid down next to him on the bed he did not show it. An easy silence blanketed the brothers for some time.  
“There was a girl.” Loki muttered, his eyes rolling in defeat. Thor smiled knowingly. He knew his brother would open up eventually.  
“She was at the SHIELD party.” He continued, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling with a withering stare. “When you came to fetch me she was here. And when I came back she was gone.”  
Thor sat up and pulled Loki with him. With an arm around his shoulder he beamed.  
“Bother! I knew you would find love amongst the midgardians!”  
“I don't think you heard me. She’s gone Thor. I don't even know her name.” Loki repeated as he pried his brothers fingers from his upper arm. He removed himself from Thor’s grasp and headed toward his broken door. “Now if you’ll excuse me bother.” He opened the door in dismissal. He could feel himself sinking into bitterness and heartache once more. It was hard to admit out loud that he screwed up and lost her.  
Thor left with no qualm. He discovered what was upsetting his brother and he knew what to do from there. With a swift step he entered the elevator and pressed the button that would lead him where he needed to go.  
“FRIDAY,” Thor called, practically giddy at his plan, “Tell Stark to meet me in the security office immediately.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

Tony Stark met Thor in the security room approximately thirty minutes later. Thor had been waiting patiently…for the first ten minutes a least. For the last twenty minutes he had been trying to figure out the system himself, pressing and prodding the unfamiliar folders and apps in no sensical reason.  
“Whoa whoa whoa,” Tony exclaimed, losing the casual air with which he walked through the door. “What are you doing Goldilocks?”  
“Doing what you should have done,” Thor replied without looking away from the screen, “that is if you had shown up when I called.”  
Tony rolled his eyes before striding over to the god and pushing him out of way. His eyes widened at the amount of programs Thor had running.  
“How did you even get in this?” He asked, pointing to what was supposed to be a password protected program. A strangled sound left him when Thor shrugged innocently.  
“Tell you what Point Break, you dont ever touch technology again without supervision and I’ll help you google whatever you’re looking for.”  
Thor agreed easily and waited while Tony cleared the screen of his useless headway. Thor usually preferred to leave computers to the other Avengers, though he did enjoy the puzzle games Peter downloaded to his cell phone, especially the one where you toss birds at poorly constructed buildings created by green pigs. With silent realization Thor concluded he could have played the upset bird game while waiting for Tony.  
“Okay what are we searching for?” Tony asked, Thor looked up to see Stark poised to input his request into the virtual keyboard Thor had forgotten to use.  
“A woman.”  
Tony turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “I’m not signing you up for online dating.”  
“It is not for me,” Thor corrected, “it’s for Loki.”  
“I am definitely not signing him up for online dating.” Tony scoffed, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.  
Thor moved closer to the screen and Stark, his brow pinched and his mouth tense. He would not walk away without finding his brother’s lover.  
“Loki met someone at the party you threw three days ago. We need to find her.”  
“No.” Stark stated decidedly. In his mind the best thing he could do for that poor girl would be to keep Loki away from her.  
The two men set themselves into a hard staring contest, trying to intimidate the other into submission. When Tony did not back down, Thor took his large index finger to the monitors once more poking and prodding at the nonsense.  
“We made a deal.” The god stated simply through tight lips. Tony relented and opened the security program. He typed the password and set the date to three days prior.  
The screen displayed the large ballroom where the party was held. Bodies amassed at every point and those far from the camera were were indistinguishable.  
“It will be impossible to find her like this.” Thor muttered, a creeping sense of defeat edging his spirit.  
“We can check every camera, there are 9 in the ballroom and they cover every angle.” Tony offered even though he knew if Thor wanted to spend the time doing it he would absolutely make him do it alone.  
Thor struggled for an idea. Loki had not revealed anything about the girl from that night. He didnt know when she arrived, what she was wearing, nor her name. In this room the woman who caught his brother’s eye could be anyone. But they did not just stay in the ballroom…  
“Check the cameras by his room.” He he concluded. His brother had told him the woman was in Loki’s room when he had been looking for him. She would be the only party guest to enter their private floor.  
Tony made a few selections on the screen before enlarging the hallway outside of their rooms and increasing the speed of recorded time. Thor watched intently as nothing on he screen moved but the time stamp in the corner.  
“Elevator door is opening.” Tony broke through Thor’s focus. He pressed a button and time regained it’s normal speed.  
There on the screen was Loki and in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, was the woman. They were all kisses and smiles and Thor felt his heart squeeze at the sight of his brother’s grin, huge and gleaming even on the small screen. This is why he needed to find her, to see his brother smile as he once did. A lump had formed in his throat and he cleared it fruitlessly. After a couple of minutes the on screen pair disappeared from the camera’s vision and into Loki’s room. Tony speed up the footage again and in no time Thor watched himself exit the elevator to look for his brother.  
“He said she left after I collected him from his room. We should see where she goes to shortly.” Thor spoke through the roughness his voice gained from the large knot he hadn’t managed to clear.  
If Tony noticed the break in the god’s timber he did not comment on it. He kept his eyes trained to the trickster’s door as the brothers walked away.  
“She left about five minutes later and entered th elevator,” Tony narrated as he switched feds over tonth elevators. “She pressed for the ground floor.” Tony paused the feed, freezing the woman in a glance about the lift.  
“Do you recognize her?” Thor asked desperately. Tony shook his head.  
“I can check through the invitation list, cross reference that to ID photos of SHEILD personnel, and maybe come up with something, but it wont be quick.”  
“Or I can just tell you who she is.” The voice came from the doorway of the security room. Neither man had noticed their guest in their search of the images before them. Tony opened his arms in welcome and an attempt to hide the blow to his ego the unnoticed approach had caused.  
“Maria,” he schmoozed grabbing her by he upper arms and kissing both cheeks, “how was your trip? You look tan. Did you try the tapas place I told you about?”  
Maria Hill’s sober face did not crack at Tony’s antics. When the billionaire stepped away from Maria’s stiff form she tilted her chin at the still image of her roomate.  
“That’s my roomate. She stole my invitation and snuck into your party. And apparently had a wild night with a certain god of mischief.” Maria explained in a manner more calm than it had been presented to her when she first came home.  
Thor beamed, the lump in his throat fading rapidly. “Your roommate!” He laughed loud and jovially. Glee sat uninhibited on his face. “My brother will be happy again. Maria, they must meet.”  
Maria shrugged, “I cant make her do that. But I do think she owes you an apology Stark. As do I,” Maria allowed her shoulders to sag and a heavy breath to leave her nostrils, “I should not have left my laptop at home. I comprised sensitive SHIELD data and could have-”  
“Hill,” Tony interrupted, “you and your party crashing roomate can both apologize by getting Thor and his adopted, moody tag along a meet and greet.” Tony moved past Maria and out the door, “and keep me out of it from now on.” He called without looking back.  
Maria’s eyes met Thor’s, overly eager and a clear blue, and she relented to his request. Damn his puppy dog eyes! “Okay, let’s talk a plan. She will not agree to it if I brought her back here.”  
Thor nodded and guided Maria out of the security office, speaking lowly and beaming brightly as they concocted their scheme.  
-  
It took a lot of rousing, begging, threatening, and physical violence to get Loki out of his room and beyond Avenger’s tower. Under the guise of a mission the brothers headed onto the streets of New York. When they had arrived at the meeting spot given by Maria, just outside an ice cream parlor, Thor and Loki settled into silent observation.  
“So,” Thor began, rocking on the balls of his feet with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the street ahead, “do you think you’ll ever see the girl from the party again?”  
Loki rolled his eyes, fatigued at the thought of you. “I can’t see into the future. I’m not a witch.” He drawled.  
He wished he could be honest in his answer. It was a question he had asked himself countless times since he found his room empty almost a week ago. He wished he could express his uncertainty and forlorn feelings to his brother, confide in him as a brother should, but he didnt. He couldn’t stand to see his brother convinced he cared about midgard and it’s people when really he only cared about one midgarian.  
And should he care? Did this woman have right to invade his thoughts so prevalently? Did he have right to think of her when he did not even know her name? His eyes were staring ahead but his mind was far away from the task at hand. He tightened his arms around his chest and blinked away stray thoughts of you.  
Except, all he seemed to have done was projected your image onto a casual citizen of New York walking his direction. His projection was walking and talking to her companion, looking down and grinning freely. It took his breath away. He felt Thor’s thick arm push against his and glanced at him in annoyance, only to see his brother’s eyes not on him, but on you.  
-  
You had reached a distance where not seeing the Odinsons was impossible. Walking arm and arm with Maria to buy her ‘sorry for being a shitty friend’ ice cream (a bittersweet tradition the two of you shared) you first saw a golden blond head above the crowd. Your smile faltered at the chance passing.  
When you caught sight of Loki it’s like your lungs stopped operating and your shoes filled with lead, but Maria, your arm locked in hers, pulled you along. He was beautiful and severe in his black suit. His hair was immaculately pushed back and in your mind flashed the loose haired man dancing in his hoodie. You weren’t smiling when Maria (smiling) led you to a stop before Thor (smiling) and Loki (not smiling).  
It made you nervous. They all made you want to run away and avoid what was bound to be a disastrous encounter. But Maria’s grip on you bound you to this confrontation.  
“Brother,” Thor tried after only closed off surveying passed between the of you, “I believe you know Maria's roommate?” Thor provided your name as he pulled you closer to his brother.  
“Yes” Loki agreed before repeating your name. He kept his face trained cold and impassive but inside his chest surged with warmth at the knowledge of your name. A satisfaction and ease came from filling in that blank piece of information.  
“Hey again” you said. Your face felt too hot right now, even standing in the shadow of the tall buildings. You want the nearest one to collapse on you and rid you of the embarrassment. You fidgeted on your feet, now looking everywhere but Loki’s impassive, perfect face.  
“I’m glad I know your name now,” He spoke suddenly and clearly. You looked up at him in interest. His face was different now. There was light in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips.  
“I’ll be screaming it later.”


End file.
